


Ready For Surgery

by killerweasel



Series: Kaiju Zydrate [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt improves Zydrate and Hermann needs surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Surgery

Title: Ready For Surgery  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Repo! The Genetic Opera_  
Characters: Newt Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Repo! The Genetic Opera_  
Warnings: medicinal drug use (sortof)  
Summary: In which Newt improves Zydrate and Hermann needs surgery.

"Do you have it?"

Newt places a hand on Hermann's chest, gently pushing the taller man backward. "Of course I do. I told you I was working on a new batch, didn't I?" He digs in his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a glowing blue vial. "This will knock you on your ass faster than you can blink. Someone could cut your arm off with a rusty spork and you wouldn't even notice until you came back down again."

A look of fear crosses over Hermann's face so quickly Newt almost thinks he imagined it. "Hermann, are you sure you want to use this? I know I've got some of the regular stuff in my room."

"While I appreciate your concern, Newt, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into." He takes a deep breath. "I've got to see a surgeon in less than an hour for my leg. It's going to take most of my savings, but at least I won't have a Repo Man hunting me down later."

"I wish you'd let me help pay for it."

"Absolutely not." Hermann crosses his arms over his chest. "You're still paying off your replacement kidney and lung."

"Fine. You're seeing someone legal this time, right?" Newt gives Hermann a look. "You almost lost the movement in your hand from that quack screwing up your shoulder."

"I told you, I thought he was licensed." Hermann flushes.

"Go have a seat while I get this ready." Newt motions towards the couch. "Do you have an address for the clinic you're going to?"

"It's in my back pocket." Hermann sits back, closing his eyes. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"There's no way I'd let some random Grave Robber inject you with anything. You never know what their source is." Newt slips the vial into the Zydrate gun. He rolls the left leg of Hermann's slacks up, exposing the twisted limb underneath. Leaning in, he kisses the scar running down Hermann's thigh. Hermann shivers under his lips. "I'll tell the clinic you got the Zydrate from Hannibal Chau. He's been selling my stuff under his name."

Hermann's leg goes tense as the tip of the gun presses against the back of his knee. "Do it."

Newt's finger tightens on the trigger, sending the Kaiju Zydrate into Hermann's body. The noises coming from Hermann are pornographic as the drug floods into his system. Setting the gun down, Newt reaches out and gently takes Hermann's hand in his own. He traces his thumb in small circles on Hermann's palm.

"Hermann? How you feeling?"

"For the first time in a year, nothing hurts." A huge smile spreads across Hermann's face as he opens his eyes. "Whatever Hannibal is paying you to make this, you should ask for double."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Newt snorts while getting to his feet. "Come on, Hermann, we should go."

Hermann leans against Newt while they walk to the apartment door. "After I've healed, Newt, do you think we could go to the Genetic Opera? Blind Mag is performing for the next few months."

"I bet I can trade some Kaiju Zydrate to Hannibal for the use of his opera box for a night." Newt brushes his lips against Hermann's. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds fantastic."


End file.
